


[Podfic of] Losing It All

by meri (merry_magpie)



Category: Captain America (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Pre-Slash, Tiny Steve, Tony's inner monologue never ends, pre-serum steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_magpie/pseuds/meri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers all lose their abilities. Tony can't help but be distracted by Steve's small stature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Losing It All

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Losing It All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/281697) by [toesohnoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes). 



**Story:** [Losing It All](http://archiveofourown.org/works/281697)  
**Author:** toestastegood  
**Length:** 3:50 minutes  
**Size and Format:** 4.8 MB, .mp3

**Download Links:**  
~~_Audiofic Archive_ [Link takes you to site](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/losing-it-all)~~  
_Mediafire_[Link takes you to site](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dyzojo0kad34mii/LIA.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank toestastegood for giving me permission to record this fic.


End file.
